


No-one to catch him

by h21r06j03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h21r06j03/pseuds/h21r06j03
Summary: After the blip, Peter just wants to get back to his normal life. But his first day at school doesn't go quite as expected. What will happen when there is no-one there to catch him when he falls...





	No-one to catch him

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mentions of symptoms of certain mental illnesses. May be triggering for some audiences.

It was his first day back at school after 'the blip' and yeah things were weird but all he needed was to get through the day. That morning Ned had run up to him excited about his new Lego millennium falcon (because that felt important right now (!) ). But Peter had been patient and humored him anyways.

He was now sat at the back of his first class of the day, trig. Sleep had not been his friend lately. He slumped into a chair almost wishing he could disappear again, but this time without the same consequences.... Oh shit, not again. His palms became clammy and the thud of his heart became a little less regular. As he felt his chest tightening, he tried to steady himself. He was just beginning to feel calm when something happened. Peter hadn't thought about the affect of the blip on those left behind. How selfish he thought. Of course he couldn't expect the same teachers back again. A man strode into the classroom and without hesitation announced "My name's Mr Wright, I'll be your teacher this semester." He sighed "Whatever you know the drill, get out your books and for God's sake get your ass on a chair" he said staring at flash who was in the middle of trying (and failing) to win himself a date for the evening. Peter felt his heart fluttering inside his chest. Not here. Not now. Not on his first day back! He'd promised May he could handle it, he couldn't let her down like this. Mr Wright continued to explain the task to the class but Peter was too busy trying to remain calm as his palms developed a thick layer of sweat and the room seemed to drift further and further away.

"You okay there?"

Peter looked up and it hit him. The concern in the teachers voice, his intense but caring eyes examining him through bulky glasses. Even the way the man held himself reminded him of....

Damn it! Where was all the oxygen? His breathing sped up. His heartbeat thudding in his ears.

"What's your name?" the man inquired.

Peter could've sworn he didn't reply but maybe he only got out the first syllable.

"Pete? OK, should we take a step outside and get you some fresh air?"

He shook his head, the last thing he wanted was to make a scene. But before he knew it a firm hand was pulling him from his seat and pushing him towards the door. Once in the hallway Pete slumped against the wall. Everything was spinning and Mr Wright's voice seemed far away.

"I'm going to find the school nurse, you wait here. It'll be okay"

A reassuring hand, Peter hadn't even noticed, left his shoulder. Any sense of grounding was gone and the one thought in Peter's mind was to run. Far away, anywhere. He couldn't stay here, that meant danger and God knows he'd seen enough of that for a lifetime. Before he knew it, he had stumbled through the corridors, swung about block away and was perched on top of his favorite deli.

Then the voices started. If only you'd tried harder. You couldn't even get through one class. Useless. Aunt may's going to be so disappointed. You deserve this. You deserve to take his place.

He glanced down. 5 stories, that should do it.

Suddenly a sense of calm washed over him. He knew what to do and that certainty brought a sense of relief he hadn't felt since... well since he lost Tony. For once it didn't hurt to think of his name. He had to do it, it was only right. He couldn't save tony's life so why should he get to carry on living. I mean for God's sake Tony had a kid, what did he have? Nothing. Nobody.

The sea of calm swept Peter to his feet. It all seemed so clear now. Just one step and everything would be right. No more fear, no more lies, no more failure.

Just one step...done.

Peter could feeling a mattress beneath his back, heard a distant beeping and hushed voices. Was this what Tony had gone through when he...? He peeled open one eye with effort that felt unnatural to him and saw May's face hovering over him, her eyes bloodshot and her skin like paper.

"You're OK" she whispered, "You're safe now, just rest".

And he did.


End file.
